legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
S18: P10/Transcript
Part 10. '' (John, Heather, Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, Devon, Ravi, Zoey, the DigiDestined, and the Digimon Tamers are seen hanging out in Monika's penthouse. They hear the doorbell. John answers it. Lambert enters.) '''Devon:' Lambert. What's going on? Lambert: Jaxon just finished patching Benji up from his fight with Azula. Problem is: he's unable to fight for at least two weeks. Therefor, the G5s are not cleared for combat. Tai: Without all four of them, the G5s won't be up to strength. Devon: So stopping anything else Azula or Dark Gennai may have planned is on my team for now. Lambert: I'm afraid so. There's another thing. The Senate has called me away from your department in regards to the Knight Map being damaged. (Everyone looks at Lambert.) Sora: '''You're being reassigned? '''Lambert: I'm afraid so. But, I already made arrangements for another man to lead you. Until then, Commander Shaw will be filling in for me. Devon: Well, I guess it's been a pleasure working with you. (Devon shakes Lambert's hand.) Lambert: Likewise. If you need me, I'm just a phone call away. Tai: Thanks, Irving. (Lambert leaves the penthouse and closes the door.) Joe: So now what? Ravi: We wait for the Commander to inform us of an attack. (The doorbell is heard. John answers. Benji and Jaxon steps in with Zuko and Katara.) Benji: Hey guys. John: Doing okay, Benji? Benji: As well as you can expect. It's gonna take two weeks for the grafts to fully heal. Hey, any of you seen or heard from Lambert? We went to the CC and he wasn't there. John: He was reassigned by the Republic Senate. Benji: Oh. (Benji's phone goes off and he checks his messages.) Ooooh. Okay. I need a new damn phone network. Devon: Don't worry. He's sending someone else. Until then, Commander Shaw is filling in. Benji: I can work with her. Any of you met Katara? She helped Jaxon with my wounds. Heather: She's Aang's significant other. Katara: Yeah. I guess you can say that. John: Anyway, Monika and I are heading into town for a little.... Natsuki: Date? Yuri: Natsuki.. Natsuki: Oh my God! John and Monika are going on a date! Yuri: Natsuki. Please... Monika: No. It's okay. She can call it that. Natsuki: See. Told ya. Devon: Natsuki, please don't do that. Monika: Anyway, see you all later. Call us if you need us. (The two exit.) Sora: Anyone up for a day on the town? Joe: Not me. I gotta study. Takato: I think you could use a break, Joe. Joe: I wish. I just got too much going on. I actually mean it this time. Jaxon: Sounds like you could use a helper. I'll be your study buddy for a while since I'm not cleared for combat. Joe: Thanks, Jaxon. That means a lot. (Joe and Jaxon leaves.) Benji: I have to have Katara tend to my grafts for a while. Heather: I can go. Zuko: I honestly would like to, but not when my sister is targeting me. Sora: I can respect that, Zuko. Alright. Everyone else, let's get out there. Devon: Right behind ya. (The others leave. Meanwhile, at the map, Azula ponders. Blaze approaches her.) Blaze: I have a plan. Scrozzle prepared two Gigadrones to attack the city. Your brother's there. Azula: Two? Blaze: It'll give the Rangers a hard time. Azula: I like it. Do it. Blaze: Right away. (Blaze teleports away. Back in the city, Mimi and Sayori are seen jumping rope together with Heather and Zoey holding the ends.) Tai: Are they really keeping score there? Nate: Looks like it. Matt: Well, while they do that, I'm gonna be hanging out in the shade. Tai: Alright. You do you, I guess. Nate: Still having problems with Matt? Tai: Kinda, but at least we haven't been arguing that much. Devon's been really strict with that. Nate: That's why Ravi and Zoey decided he should be leader of the Ranger team. He may not seem like it, but he's good leader. (Devon approaches with two RC remotes.) Devon: Hey Tai! There's an RC track down near the store. Want in? Tai: Yeah. Sure. (Devon turns around and then bumps into someone. The person is a girl with long black hair and red glasses. She gets nervous.) ???: OH!! I'M SO SORRY!!! Devon: No no no no no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! (Tai recognizes the girl.) Tai: Hey. Wait a minute. Meiko?! Meiko: Tai? Sora: Meiko? Mimi: Mei Mei? (The DigiDestined run to Meiko and embrace her. The Rangers look on.) Tai: Meiko, what brings you here? Meiko: I decided to see the city for myself after hearing about it. Mimi: Oh, Mei Mei! It's so good to see you again! Sora: Yeah. We missed you. Oh. You should meet some new friends of ours. (Sora takes Meiko over to the Rangers.) Sora: These are the new Rangers. Zoey: I'm Zoey. Ravi: I'm Ravi. Devon: Devon. Meiko: Nice to meet you all. Devon: Same. I do know who you are. Zoey: Yeah. We all do. I just wish you didn't have to go through what happened to you. Devon: Yeah. But don't worry. Even though Gennai sick twin is still out there, we're still ready to kick his butt. Meiko: Thanks. (To Sora) What are you all doing here? Sora: Like Devon said. We were needed here. Meiko: Oh. I don't know how I can help anymore. Devon: Don't worry. You'll figure it out. Meiko: Thanks. That means a lot coming from a Power Rangers like you. Sora: So Meiko, we were about to head out for some fun. Come and join us. Meiko: You sure that's okay? Tai: Totally. The more the merrier they say. Meiko: Then all right. Let's go. (Meiko joins the group as they all start heading toward the mall) Mimi: Oh this is perfect! The mall has everything! We can even stop and get something to eat as well! (Tai, Matt, Takato, and Devon are seen at a ramen restaurant.) Devon: How are we gonna be looking for sporting goods at a ramen shop? Tai: We're not. I kinda got hungry. Devon: Guess I'll try some as well. (Sora, Mimi, Kari, Meiko, Rika, Zoey, and Heather are seen at an ice cream shop.) Gatomon: Very yummy! Heather: This has to be the best ice cream shop in the mall! (Izzy, T.K., Henry, Ravi, and Nate are seen at a computer store.) Nate: Whoa. You can even build your own PC here. (The heroes continue to have fun at the mall. Meanwhile, back at the CC, Commander Shaw and David are seen looking at the computer system. They see an anomaly on the map.) David: Commander, I think we have a problem. A Gigadrone is trying to intrude on this dimension. No... No no no. Wait. We have... (The Commander looks at the map.) Shaw: …. Oh no... David we need to get a hold of the rangers now! They might be after Zuko! (In the city, two Gigadrones are seen arriving. Blaze is seen looking at them from a roof) Blaze: '''Hahahaha! This should keep those rangers busy! (One of the Gigadrones fires at a relay tower. The computers at HQ malfunction.) '''David: What the hell? Our connection to their communications are down! Commander Shaw: Okay. Okay. I'll send you their numbers. If we can't reach them through comms, then maybe we can contact them through telephone. (Back at the mall, the heroes exit. They see John and Monika exit as well.) Sora: Monika! John! Over here! (John and Monika approach the group.) Monika: Oh hey! You guys were at the mall, too? Sora: Coincidentally, I guess. Ahahaha. Oh. This is Meiko, a great friend of ours. Meiko: Nice to meet you. Monika: Nice to meet you too, Meiko. (Screaming is heard. Devon looks and sees the Gigadrones.) Devon: Guys! Look!! Ravi: Gigadrones! (One of the Gigadrones are seen headed towards Senate Tower.) Tai: That's thing's gonna attack Zuko! (The other one turns it's attention to the heroes. A laser point is coming from it and is aiming at Meiko. Meiko begins to freak out. Devon tries to contact the Commander, but to no avail.) Devon: Our connection to HQ is down! Ravi: How do we contact the Commander? Nate: I'll call her through a secure line! (Suddenly, someone contacts the Rangers in a distorted voice.) X: Rangers, do you read me? Devon: Who are you? X: '''That doesn't matter. Contact your Commander and get your Zords mobile! As for the DigiDestined and Tamers, you need to get Meiko somewhere safe! One of the Gigadrones are after her. '''Devon: Even if you don't know who you are?! X: You need to trust me. I know what you're all up against. I'm on your side. (Everyone looks at each other.) Devon: Alright. We're on it! (To Tai) Get Meiko as far away from here as possible!! (To Monika) Monika, you and Nate get out of here! Get back to HQ! Monika: Alright!! John: I'll get them out! We'll take my truck! (John, Monika, and Nate get into the truck and drive away. Commander Shaw contacts the Rangers.) Commander Shaw: Rangers, David was able to connect his phone to your communicators through a secure line. Devon: Good! Send the Zord, Commander! Commander Shaw: Already have. (The Beast Racer Zord is seen arriving as Devon boards it. The Racer Zord goes into battle against the Gigadrone trying to attack the Senate building) Devon: Back off rust bucket! (The zord tries to fight back but the Gigadrone slowly starts to get the upper hand) Commander Shaw: Zoey, Ravi, I'm sending you your Zords! Go and help Devon! Ravi: Roger Commander! (Commander Shaw turns to Smash and Jax.) Commander Shaw: Smash, Jax, take the Zords and meet up with the other Rangers. Smash: Right away! Jax: You can count on us, Commander! (Smash and Jax both get on their Zords as they head for the city. As they arrive, Zoey and Ravi board the zords and go to support Devon. The Gigadrone targeting Meiko stops, and heads to support its ally) Tai: Look! That big freak is ignoring us! Sora: That's good! Not sure how much we- Matt: Guys! Look! (Suddenly a large group of mercs and Tronics arrive) Mimi: Oh no! Tronic! Sora: ARGUS Mercs to! Meiko: What are we gonna do??? (Back with the Power Rangers, they are being blasted by the two Gigadrones) Ravi: We've never faced two Gigadrones. We're gonna need more firepower. Devon: You're right, its time to form the Megazord. Zoey: We're with you, Devon. Devon: Thanks, let's start the combination sequence. Ravi: Starting combination sequence. Zoey: Disassembly engage. Devon: Activating shields. (The Zords break apart, and merge together with the Racer Zord. The Gigadrones try to stop it but the shields prevent it from doing so) Devon: Beast X-Megazord, combine! (The 3 Zords combine together, forming into a Megazord. A giant sword appears as the Megazord finishes forming and it takes it, completing the formation) Devon: Beast-X Megazord, unleashed! All right! We've formed the Megazord! (As the Gigadrones begin to attack the Megazord, scene returns to the DigiDestined) Merc: We found the Digi-Destined! We can confirmed Meiko is with them! Tai: This is not good... (Suddenly the DigiDestined are contacted by X) X: DigiDestined! Are you okay? Sora: Hey. Who are... X: Don't worry! I'm coming to help! Merc: DON'T YOU MOVE!! MOCHIZUKI COMES WITH US OR WE WILL FIRE!! (Suddenly, the mercs and Tronics are attacked by an invisible force and defeats them. It also attacks the ones behind the DigiDestined and defeats them. A few of them mercs and Tronics are tossed off the side of the rooftop.) Tai: Run!! (The DigiDestined begin to run.) Kari: Wait! It's right behind us!! (The DigiDestined stop and the invisible being stops in front of them. He then uncloaks, revealing himself as the Dino Thunder Black Ranger.) Sora: Tommy? (Tommy demorphs, revealing himself to the DigiDestined. They embrace him.) Tommy: Hey guys! Thanks for trusting me out there. Irving told me about his reassignment, so he and Danny called me. I'll be in charge of your operations until further notice. But we have another problem: King Sombra destroyed the Elements of Harmony. T.K.: '''What? '''Tommy: And along with Azula damaging the Knight Map, Dark Gennai is planning a massive invasion in Equestria with the balance between our worlds destabilizing. He's trying to take advantage of these turn of events. Sora: Then we need to find a way to stop him. Tommy: Exactly. But let's get Meiko back to the Command Center. These people are still after her. Tai: Let's go. (The DigiDestined and Tommy run back to the Command Center. The Gigadrones fire at the Megazord.) Devon: Energy Shield! (The Energy Shield stops the missiles.) Devon: Time to fight back. Let's activate the weapons and see what this Megazord can do. Zoey: Powering Beast-X Blade! (Zoey powers up the Beast-X Blade.) Ravi: Charging Main Weapons. (Ravi begins to charge the blade.) Ravi: Systems green! Zoey: Begin attack sequence. (The Megazord traps the Gigadrones in place.) Devon: Transport! Cheetah Beast Blaster! (Devon summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster. He then aims.) Devon: Beast-X Hyper Strike!! (Devon fires. The Megazord slashes the Gigadrones, destroying them.) Devon: Virus Eliminated. (The heroes are all seen gathered together back at the command center) Devon: Dark Gennai is gonna attack Equestria?! Tommy: That's right. With the Elements gone, and the map damaged, he feels it the perfect time. Cloe':' It gets much worse then that... (The heroes all turn as Cloe enters the room) Tommy: Cloe. Been awhile. Cloe: Its good to see you again Tommy. Sorry to pull you away from your son like this. Tommy: He understands. Anyway you were saying? Cloe: Right. Listen up everyone. Blaze is already in Equestria. We need to get over there and stop what he's doing. With the map damaged, going there is risky. But we have no choice. Equestria is in danger of being conquered by Grogar and destroyed by Dark Gennai. Sora: THE Grogar? I thought he was just a legend. Tommy: So did we. But he just recently made his presence known. Matt: So we need to act quickly before they destroy Equestria. Tommy: That's right. (To Meiko) Meiko. I know you might not want to be dragged back into this, but in a situation like this, we could use all the help we can get. Meiko: I'll do everything I can to help. Tommy: Good. Alright, guys! Let's do everything in our power to stop Dark Gennai for good this time! (Tommy puts his hand into the center of the group. Everyone else follow. They then throw their hands in the air.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Transcripts